


Hello Stranger

by SuperwholockFangirl67



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Castiel, Gen, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFangirl67/pseuds/SuperwholockFangirl67
Summary: After almost five month, worth of waiting and searching for Thor, Darcy finds a naked man, with no memories of who he is, at a river in New Mexico.Together with Darcy, Jane, S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers the newly named Clarence starts searching for his past.I plan to wright the events of the movie into my fanfic, but I can't promise anything just yet.I'm new here and this is my very first ever puplished ff, so I hope you'll like it :D





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a German and this ff has no beta reader so my english skills are limited and all errors are mine.
> 
> I own none of the charecters
> 
> Well, that's it for now  
> I hope you'll like it :D

It had been about four months since Thor left. Four months worth of waiting and research. Four ******fucking**  month worth of no success.  
They had been looking for a way to bring Thor back to Earth since four fucking month. At first their friend Eric had been helping but after about a week searching, he’d been called to S.H.I.E.L.D to help them with some science project.

Every since everything was pretty much the same. The both of them were still staying in New Mexico, mostly because Jane hoped that Thor would Come back to Puente Antiguo if he was to come back to Earth at all.

Jane was constantly seeking out a way to bring Thor back while Darcy was assisting her with the research or fetching coffee.  
While Jane mostly lived from caffeine and some snacks or fast food her friend brought her and just a few hours of sleep if at all.  
Darcy did the groceries runs and still slept about eight hours a day.  
It was Wednesday evening, about 7:30 pm when Darcy was out to get some coffe. Again.

She was on her way home again with to coffees to go and to Burgers, just passing by the a mal river of the Town she herself thought more of a little Brooks, when she saw him.

A man. An unconscious man. A naked, unconscious man, who laid barely outside of the ‘river’.  
She emerged him quickly, dialing Jane’s number while doing so. As soon as she dropped to her knees beside him she placed her things on the ground next to him (she switched her cell to speaker, of course).  
Then she pulled him out of the water and covert him with her jacket and sat beside him.

“Darcy?” She heard Jane saying through the speaker. “What’s it you’re calling for. You know I’m busy.”

“Yeah, I know. But I need your help… with…” she pause and looked at the man beside her, considering how to formulate her next words. “I’m at the river and there…there…I found an unconscious man.” She finally said.  
“A what? You what?!... You…you didn’t electrocute him right?” she heard Jane asking shocked with a hinter of worry.

“What?! No! Of course I didn’t. Why would I…? Oh, right.” She said when she noticed why her friend would be concerned about that. “You know what, just pick me up, bye.” She said and hung up the phone, giving her no chance to argue.

In the few moments left before Jane arrived she regarded him more closely.  
He had dark messy hair, a lovely face (and body, just saying), he even had a small six pack! His skin had a healthy light color and he must have been just about her height maybe even a little bit taller.  
By the time Jane arrived, Darcy had tracked the man to the side of the road.

…

“So you just found him at the river?!” an employee of the hospital asked skeptic.  
“Yes.” Darcy said annoyed trying to ignore the way he looked at them as if they were some sort of psychos. ‘Course this was after all a small town were everyone knew everyone. And they were strangers who got here just a few month ago and this was already the second unconscious man they brought to the hospital. And this time he wasn’t even dressed.

So, yes, it was understandable. But that did nothing to stop the annoyance at his curiosity.

“There is a bit of paperwork you will’ve to do, but that’s about all for now.” He finaly anounce with a bit more professionalism.

“Good. Would you be so kind and inform me in case he wakes up.” He simply nodded and handed her some formulas and a pen.

“Thanks.” She replied, took the papers and went to Jane.  
She told her everything that happened and then added.  
“But I don’t understand how he even got there. He can’t have been there for long ‘cause he was still wet when I found him. But on the other Hand he can’t have been brought there by the stream, the water wouldn’t have been high enough to do so.”

The two Girls looked at each other trying to come up with a plausible solution.  
“W-what if he is an Asgardian of some sort too, I mean there had been anomalies, just a few days ago. They weren’t like the ones when Thor arrived, but quite similar.” Jane suggested.

“So you think he, too, is some sort of god/alien, whatever?” she asked, just to be sure she got that right. “Yeah, I think so.”  
“Why are all the pretty guys not human?!” Darcy said half joking half serious after a while.  
Jane gave a dry but honest laugh and answered a bit bitter. “Yeah, we’re lucky, I guess.” an awkward silence followed and the both of them stayed quite.

“Ms. Lewis?” a nurse asked sudendly, breaking the silence between the two friends. “Your… er… friend has awoken, you can go and see him if you like he’s in room number 067.”

“Thanks.” Darcy replied and then she and Jane seeked out said room.

…

The doctor had pretty much left as soon as they got into the room, he had told them that the man was, besides an extreme case of amnesia, perfectly healthy.

“…Hi. I’m Darcy Lewis and this is my friend Jane Foster. I found you at the river.” She introduced her self to the man with the ocean blue eyes. “How are you feeling?” she asked kind.

“Good I guess. And… uh… thanks for finding me.” He said sounding unsure of how to deal with the situation. “Don’t mention it.”

“What’s your name any way?” she asked in leak of a theme to talk about, but she could have slapped herself when she noticed that the man most likely didn’t knew his name due to the amnesia.

“I am afraid I’m not aware of my name. The doctor seems to be the opinion that I have a serious case of amnesia.” He answered to Darcy’s relief totally untouched.  
“Well… You know what? In this case I’ll just give you a new name. At least until we know your true. Name… How would you like… Sam? Or Samuel?....or Dean? Or….. maybe… What about Emanuel? Or wait… What about…. **Clarence**?”

She said to fill the silence that had followed his statement. And his face did indeed lit up and he even gave a small smile. “I think I like to be called… Clarence.” He then confessed in a happy tone.

“You’re welcome to stay with Jane and me as long as you need to.” She offered. “We know some people who might be able to help you find out who you are, so if you want we could contact them.” She added.

“Thank you. I really appreciate your help. And I’m happy to accept your offers.” He answered formally and Darcy had to snigger at the way his speech patern remembered her of the way thor used to speak.

…

The next day Darcy and Clarence (who was now dressed in some Jeans and a white t-shirt, both a bit to big and from Jane’s ex) were eating break fast together, while Jane was in the kitchen calling the number Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D had given her after the incident with thor.

“Coulson.” She heard the Agent saying when he picked up.  
“Hi, this is Jane Foster. You gave me this number and told me to call you if anything happened or I needed your help… So I’m calling.” She explained simple.

“What is it you need help with?” he asked professionally.  
She told him about Clarence and their suspicion about his origin.

“I understand. I assume you still are in New Mexico, like last time?” he asked although it was obvious he already knew the answer. “Yes.”

“Good stay where you are a team will arrived in about an hour. You and Ms. Lewis are aloud to accompany Clarence, if you wish to. You should start packing your bags. I’ll see you soon Ms. Foster. Have a good flight.” He said and ended the call.

Jane walked out of the kitchen and told her friends about the phone call and she and Darcy immediately started to pack their clothes. Darcy even gathered some clothes for Clarence. (She took the clothes from Jane’s ex, even though they were likely to be too big.)

It was about 8:30 am when the three left in some sort of plane, called Quinjet. Clarence hadn’t asked anything to Darcy’s relief and went with them with out causing any troubles.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a bit late but I've been really busy. The chapter isn't as long as I originaly planed. I'm not sure if I can post a chapter next week (because I'm on vacation for most of the week and the week after that school starts again) but I'll try.
> 
> So, thanks for the comments and kudos so far. And sorry again for this very short chapter. I hope you like it.

When Jane, Darcy and Clarence arrived at the S.H.I.E.L.D Halicarrier, sometime between 9:30 and 10:00 am, Agent Phil Coulson was already waiting expectantly for them.

“Ms. Foster, Ms. Lewis it’s good to see you, again. I hope you had a pleasant flight.” He greeted as they left the Quinjet.   
“And you must be Clarence. I’m Agent Coulson I’m a member of the ‘Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division‘. …Or for short S.H.I.E.L.D. We brought you here ‘cause we believe we might be able to help you.” He explained and offered a hand to shake.  
At first the dark haired man just stared at the hand unsure of what he was supposed to do, until Darcy whispered “You’re supposed to shake his hand.”

“Oh…” he exclaimed slightly awkward, but shook the hand anyway. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Phil Coulson.”

“Just Coulson will do.” The Agent informed him chuckling lightly.   
“Very well, Coulson.”

“Good now that we did the introduction, we should get going. There’s still plenty of things we have to do.” He eventually mentioned and started walking towards a door that most likely’d lead them to the inside of this shipthing. “Come on follow me. Some Agent will bring your bags to your rooms so you   
wont have to carry them.” He reassured them and gave the Agent, that had been flying with them, a nod. Probably to tell them, to do as he just told their guess.  
“So any question so far?” he asked happily as they walked.  
“Where exactly are we going?” Jane asked nervously. “Or for starters, where exactly are we anyway?” Darcy proposed. “Is this some sort of top secret S.H.I.E.L.D water base?!” funny enough the last part was more mention as a joke than seriously, but Coulson answered anyway.

“Actually it is, we call it the Helicarrier. It indeed is a S.H.I.E.L.D base, of some sort at least. It’s just a bit more mobile and inconspicuous.”  
Darcy did her best to hide het laugher behind a surprised gasp, but was rather unlucky. “I don’t understand, how is a big water base in the middle of the ocean inconspicuous and mobile?” she heard Clarence ask honestly confused, while she herself watched Jane making strange noises as she tried to stop giggling.  
“We’re S.H.I.E.L.D, we’ve got our ways.” He said as obvious as talking about the weather.  
“Well, in this case, I’m confident, that no one’ll ever find us.” She mussed ironically.  
“And as to ‘where we’re going’, I’m gonna introduce you to one of our bests, Natasha Romanov. She’s likely to be in the gym.” He explained.

“You guys got a gym here?” Darcy asked impressed. “Yeah, I call it a gym, but it’s actually more like training area…And here we are.” He said and entered the door to his right.

The inside was actually far more cool than Darcy had expected it to be. It indeed was kinda like a gym, just much, much bigger. This room had more or less two floors. The upper floor, where they them self were currently, was so designed that you could see the entire floor below. (It kinda was like looking down on the World below from a balcony)  
Said lower floor was the main part of the room. There were shooting rails, Punching bags, even a boxing ring. And one hell of lot other fitness equipments.

It took Darcy far to long to notice the women standing at the shooting rails. And she actually just did when she started shooting the now moving targets. She was tall?, and red haired and really good at shooting Darcy noticed. How she knew the last one?! Well, let’s just say that, calling someone you saw, hitting all of the at least fifty small targets, plus loading the gun several times, in less than half a minute, a good shooter, is a big understatement.  
“She is a good shooter.” He noticed, speaking her thoughts out loud. “Yes, she is.” Coulson agreed “Like I said, one of our bests.” he explained and lead them down the stairs.

The red haired turned her head towards them as soon as they reached the end of the stairs.  
“Phil!” she greeted the older agent, it sounded rather emotionless but there was a happy sparkle in her eyes. “Natasha.” He replied, smiling happy.

“Natasha, this are Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis and Clarence… Jane, Darcy, Clarence, this is Natasha Romanov. Agent Romanov’ll be, besides me, your contact Person, in case of any question or requests.” 

  
Natasha gave them a friendly smile, but it didn’t reached her eyes.  
“Hi.” Both friends replied. Just Clarence didn’t stick to the short phrases “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Agent Natasha Romanov.” Natasha lifted one curious eyebrow but he didn’t even seem to notice the awkwardness.

  
“Anyway, they’re here, because they need the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clarence is an amnesiac, he’d been found by Ms. Lewis at a river in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico less than a day ago.” Coulson explained, breaking the tense silence.

“Would you mind to show our guests around, Natasha. Clarence you can come with me. They’re gonna stay in room 5624, 5625 and 5626 by the way.”

  
She gave him a nod and waved them to follow her. “We’ll talk later, Phil.” She said as she leaves the room followed by Jane and Darcy.

Coulson sighed and opens the door at the end of the room. “This way.”  


**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Like I said it's VERY short. I'll try to Post soon. Please leave some kudos and coments. :D

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to update every Sunday but I can't promise anything.
> 
> I'm happy about all comments so please leave a Review. 
> 
> Thanks :D  
> I'll be back soon with more to read (hopefully)


End file.
